Hero
by Tu
Summary: Between his fith and sixth year Harry plays Quiddatch in the US.


Title: Hero

Author: Tu

Rating: Pg

Series/Sequel/A

Summery: During the summer between fifth and sixth year Harry plays Quidditch in the US

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters contained with in it or Quidditch Through The Ages. I don't own the Quote from That 70's Show. The Bombers are mine, as well as the people on the team and trying out.

Authors Notes: All feedback is welcome. Hope everyone knows whom the quote from That 70's show is said by. 

Harry lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had been at the Dursley's for three days and he was already bored out of his mind. He tried not to think about school. He could here his Aunt and Dudley moving around outside his door. The plus side of this summer was that the Dursley's were giving him a wide berth. After the Order had had there chat' on the platform, his family had left him alone.

"Time for dinner." Aunt Petunia said knocking on his door.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Harry said staring at the ceiling. He knew she wouldn't say anything.

Harry smiled as Hedwig sailed through the window with a letter tied to her leg. At last Hermione or Ron had written back. Harry pet her head as he remover the letter. Opening it he laughed out loud. The letter was from Fred and George.

_Harry,_

_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is the hit of Diagon Ally. We're swamped. Not to worry you cut of the financial gain will be deposited into Gringots. Mum is having kittens. She keeps saying that we're going to end up in front of the Misuse of Magic Department. How are things in the muggle world? We are absulutly smashing. Department. Ron's been working here. (Not very hard)Dad is doing well. Everyone thinks he's crazy as usual. Ginny says hello. We'll see you in a few weeks more than likely at home. Well of to work._

_Yours'_

_Forge and Gred_

Harry smiled as he set the letter on the table. Only Fred and George. A strange bird flew in to his bedroom. Clamped in its beak was a thick letter. It hopped over to him and dropped it in his lap then flew over and landed on Hedwig's cage.

"Who are you from?" Harry asked opening the letter.

Bombers Quidditch Team And Company 

_Illinois, United States of America_

_Mid-West Quidditch League_

_USA Quidditch Champions 8 times in this Century_

_Dear Mister Harry Potter,_

_It has been brought to our attention that you, Harry Potter, are one of the foremost Seekers in the England Under 18 Division. Congratulations on this accomplishment. We are the Bombers. As you may or may not know we are the United States Quidditch Champions this year. _

We are currently having tryouts for the summer league here in the US. We would be deeply honered if you would accept our invitation to try to become a Bomber. We understand that you are not yet of legal age and will make the necessary arrangements should you be accepted to our team. Also due to you unusual situation we have obtained the permission of one Albus Dummmbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for you to try out. Please send you reply to our invitation with the bird that delivered this letter. More information will be forth coming if you agree.

_Yours' Sincerely,_

_Andrew Harris_

_Andrew Harris Owner and General Manager_

_Field _Harry stared at the letter. A professional Quidditch team was offering him a try out. He grabbed a sheet of paper and a quill and quickly replied. Shoving the letter at the bird, he said" Take this as quick as you can."

Two days passed with no reply. Harry was beginning to think that the letter was a big joke. No Pro Quidditch team wanted him on it. He made his way upstairs. Maybe Hedwig would be back with a letter from Ron. As he opened the door he saw the bird that had delivered the letter to him sitting on Hedwig's cage. It had a thick letter in its beak. Harry grabbed the letter and ripped it open.

_Bomber's Quidditch Team And Company_

_Illinois, United States of America_

_Mid-West Quidditch League_

_US Quidditch Champions 8 times in this Century_

_  
Dear Mister Potter,_

Please have your gear and broom ready by ten AM Thursday Morning. A car will be sent round to pick you up and take you to the Chudley Cannons home Quidditch where tryouts are being held. Please understand that if you are chosen to join our team you will be asked to sign a contract at the end of tryouts. Our season begins Monday.

_Mitch Fang_

_Mitch Fang, Manager_

Harry jumped for joy as the bird flew out the window. Tomorrow morning he would be trying out to play Quidditch. He quickly gathered his gear and sat down to polish his Firebolt.

Harry sat on the front porch waiting for the car to pick him up. He could hear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernion yelling at each other inside. There had been a terrible row last night when he told them that he was going. Harry sighed and waved at Mrs. Figg as she watered her plants.

"Lovely day isn't it Harry?' She called to him.

"Yes Mrs. Figg."

"Of to see Arthur then are you?"

"No. I have an appointment in the city." He said as a van pulled to a stop in front of the house.

"Harry Potter?" The driver asked.

"Yes."

"Get in. I've got four more people to get." The driver said.

Harry jumped in and took a seat in the front bench next to a tall, thin, black man. They were the only ones in the van.

"Angus McFlew," He said sticking out his hand,' your him aren't you? Harry Potter?"

"Yes." Harry said shaking his hand.

" Me da is going to flip when I tell him you were at the tryouts. Who asked you?"

"What do you mean? " Harry asked.

"What team asked you to tryout? Me. The Bayside Banshees asked me. Not the best team in the US Leagues but not the worst. If the Salem Witches had asked me I'd have said no." Angus said.

"Oh, the Bomber's asked me." Harry replied.

Angus stared at him with his jaw hanging open. "Bloody Hell, Harry. They're the best in the US. I mean they win the summer league all the time. Me da would have had a heart attack if they asked me. I'd have a heart attack if the asked me."

The van stopped and a young girl jumped in." Hey. I'm Kelly Dobby. Reserve Keeper for the Appleby Arrows. And you guys are?"

"Angus McFlew, Reserve Chaser for the Wigtown Wanderers."

"Harry Potter, Seeker, Gryffindor, Hogwarts."

"Harry Potter! The Harry Potter." Kelly said hanging over the seat." No way. This is so cool wait tell I tell my friends. So you just graduated right?'

"No, I'll be in sixth year when I go back." Harry said

"Your only 16! No way," Kelly said hitting him in the shoulder," Your going to be the youngest person there I bet. I got an open invite so I'm hoping some one takes me on."

Harry sat listening to Angus and Kelly go on about the title Quidditch match between the Tornados and the United. Was he going to be the youngest person there? The van stopped again and two large men got in and sat in the back.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Dobby and you are?"

"Remiss," said the one on the left," And Romulus Tree. Beaters. Falmouth Falcons" finished the one on the left. They both turned and looked out the window.

Silence filled the van as it pulled up to the gates of a large estate. A young man walked toward the van.

"OH MY GOD," Kelly yelped, "It's him! That's Stephen Night! He was voted MVP of the season this year."

Harry watched as the man got in the van. Kelly looked like she was having an asthma attack.

"Hi, I'm Stephen Night." He said to Harry sticking out his hand.

'Harry Potter. This is Angus McFlew. And that's Kelly Dobby. And the two in back are Remiss and Romulus Tree." Harry said.

"Yeah I've met them before. So you're Harry Potter Harry Potter right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Stephen said leaning back.

Kelly sat dreamily behind them the rest of the ride. The van pulled to the side of the road and the driver turned around." This is where you people get off. Just walk straight down that road on your right and you'll reach the stadium. I've got more people to pick up."

Harry grabbed his gear and fell into line next to Kelly. Angus and Stephen lead the way discussing fouls and referees. The Tree's fell into line behind Kelly and him.

"I can not believe I get to try out on the same field as Stephen Night. He is sooo cute. And he's single. When we played him and the Tutshill Tornados, it was a full crowd. I mean people where everywhere. He is amazing. The best Chaser I've ever seen" She said

Harry looked at the crowd surrounding the entrance gates at the stadium. There where hundreds of people standing around.

"Um, Kelly, who many people do they usually pick?" he asked softly.

"Last year they took four to a team and there are ten teams in the summer league. I heard this year their taking one or two a team." She said as she wave to a group of girls." See you later Harry. I have to tell Mandy about Stephen being here."

Harry watched as more players pored out of the forest. Suddenly a voice rang over the noise.

"WELCOME LADYS AND GENTLEMAN. My name is Imhoteph O'Conner. As some of you may know I am the head of the United States Quidditch Leagues. Every year we invite some of Europe's top Unsigned and Reserve Quidditch players to try out for our summer leagues. This year you may have noticed that we have a few rookie Quidditch stars here. Let me assure you that there will be no special treatment for anyone. Now if you would please proceed to the tables marked with the team that invited you and sign in we can proceed. Thank You and Good Luck!"

Harry looked around as tables began to pop up around the outer rim of the crowd. He finally saw the Bomber's table on the far side of the crowd. He began to work his way toward it. He listened to the snatches of conversation as he passed.

"I got the Bayside Banshees."

"Lucky, I got the Salem Witches."

"Where is the open invite table?"

"Hey did any of you get a Bomber's invite?"

"Ah, there's the Dallas Demos."

"Anyone know where the Sweetwater All-Stars are?"

"Fitchburg Finches are over here Max."

"There's the Vegas Vandals."

"Where are the Florida Hurricanes at?"

"Dc Slammers?"

"Sweet, you got the Honolulu Lava"

Harry made his way through the tinning crowed. Most the tables had thirty or more people at them. The Bomber's had two standing in front of it. Harry swallowed and walked to the table.

"Can I help you?" the man sitting behind it asked not looking up.

'I'm Harry Potter. I have an invitation from the Bomber's."

The man looked up at Harry." Sign here Potter. And then join those two over there."

Harry signed his name and walked over two the two men standing beside the table. They looked down there noses at him." Didn't know they let children try out." one mumbled under his breath. Harry looked around as everyone moved out of the central area.

"GOOD. Now we can begin this years tryouts. Will all those trying out for the Dallas Demos and DC Slammers please enter the stadium now. All those for the Sweetwater All-Stars and Florida Hurricanes please go to the practice pitch now. All those for the Honolulu Lava and Fitchburg Fitches to the Blue field please. All those for the Bayside Banshees and the Salem Witches to the Red field please. All those for the Vegas Vandals, Bomber's and the open invite please go to the Yellow field."

Harry followed behind the other two and made his way to the Yellow field. It looked as if a Quidditch pitch had been thrown up in a hurry in an empty field. There where two sets of bleachers and one large box. The box was full of people with clipboards and stopwatches.

"Harry, there you are. These are my friends. Guy's this is Harry Potter." Kelly said coming up next to him.

Harry waved at them. A voice boomed over the field.  
"OKAY, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE? WHEN YOU SIGNED IN YOU WERE GIVIN A NUMBER. WHEN WE WILL CALL A GROUP OF SEVEN NUMBERS TO MAKE UP ONE TEAM AND ANOTHER SEVEN NUMBERS TO MAKE UP THE OTHER TEAM. YOU WILL PLAY A FIVE-MINUTE GAME THEN SIT DOWN. THOSE OF YOU TRYING OUT FOR THE BOMBER'S WE WILL CALL YOU NAME. FIRST TEAM, 27, 32, 10, 19, 4,7,96. NEXT TEAM 23,56,29,45,11,55,83.take the field."

Harry sat down beside Kelly and her friends and half watched the game and half listened to their conversation. It seemed that over three hundred people had been invited but only three for the Bomber's. The Bomber's were also rumored to be taking only two people.

Harry watched as the two Seekers battled it out overhead. They were good, really good. He started to fell a sick feeling in his stomach. He didn't belong here. He couldn't compete with these people. Harry looked up and down the bleachers. Kelly had been right he was the youngest person there. The game end and a new group were called onto the field. After two hours Harry finally heard his name.

"TEAM TWO 81,2,7,15,100,204,HARRY POTTER."

"Come on, Harry. We're up." Kelly said grabbing his arm.

Harry followed her and his fellow teammates on to the field. He mounted his broom and waited. The whistle was blown and everyone launched into the sky. Harry flew straight up and looked down. He could not hear the crowds on the bench talking. He watched as the ref released the Bludgers and the Snitch. His eye locked on the snitch. He hear as if from far away the whistle blown for the game to begin. Harry flew back and forth overhead in what seemed to be a lazy zigzag pattern. He saw Chasers flying by underneath. Out of the corner of his left eye he could see the other Seeker looking for the Snitch. Harry heard a roar from below and looked down. Kelly was hanging upside down on her broom holding the Quaffle and sitting in the middle of the hoop. Harry yelled. When he looked back up the other Seeker was right beside him. Harry smiled and decided to get some space. He dived down between the Chasers flying below and headed straight for the ground. He could sense the other Seeker beside him. At the last moment Harry pulled out of his dive and flew inches above the ground all the while looking up for the Snitch. Suddenly he saw a flint of gold behind on of the beaters. Harry yanked his broom up in a straight up flight. He lay down flush to the broom handle and shot up through the game like an arrow. He grabbed the Snitch and made a dive toward the ground. He landed at a run and opened his fist right in front of the box. Suddenly all the sound came roaring back. Harry looked up at the scoreboard as Kelly plowed into him. It had only been 45 seconds.

"Way to go Harry. Your brilliant. I've never seen anyone do that before." She said hugging him and jumping up and down."

Harry smiled as the rest of the team came up to congratulate him. Harry made his way to the bleachers and sat down. Two more games were played before a man stood up in the box and said.

"ATTENTION PLEASE! WE WILL BE PUTTING UP LIST OF THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE ADVANCING TO THE NEXT ROUND. THEY WILL BE AT THE ENDS OF THE BLETCHEERS PLEASE FILL BY THEM A ROW AT A TIME. THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE ADVANCING GOOD LUCK. THIOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NOT THANK YOU FOR COMING BETER LUCK NEXT YEAR. WE WILL MEET BACK AT THE STADIUM IN TWO HOURS. PLEASE GET SOMETHING TO EAT AND SOME REST."

Harry made his way to the end of the bleacher and looked at the lists. They were by team. There was one name on the Bomber's list.

"Harry, you made it. Way to go. Not that I had any worries after the game. I made the list to. This is so cool." Kelly said grabbing his arm," come on you can sit with me and my friends."

Harry and Kelly made their way to the stadium and got inline for some food. People kept coming up to Harry and congratulating him on his game. Finally he had his food and turned to find a place to sit.

"Harry, over here," a voice called. Harry saw Angus waving his arm at a table in the back. Harry made his way to it. Kelly and her friends sat down with them.

"So rumor is that you got the Snitch in 45 seconds Harry." Angus said poking his food.

"He was great," Kelly, said,"he just flew in there and got it done."

"How many people are left?" Harry asked looking around.

"About 100," Angus said leaning forward," a bunch got thrown out for fighting and some just walked out of the Salem tryouts."

"Is this seat taken," A voice said. Harry looked up. It was Stephen." I heard you were brilliant today Harry. One of the officials from the Yellow field wet around to all the other fields and told everyone."

Harry gave a half smile.

"No worries Harry. It will all work out." Angus said. "Wish I could have seen your game. Mine went really bad."

"It couldn't have been that bad Angus." Kelly said.

"Really? Two of the chasers got in a fight and set each other's brooms on fire. And as they were flying around the pitch cursing each other they set nearly everyone else's brooms on fire."

A roar of laughter rose from the tables around them. They all turned to look at what was so funny. Floating in mid-air was a picture of a pair of flyers chasing each other around with their brooms on fire.

"See, I told you." Angus said angrily.

Harry just smiled. It seemed that Quidditch was the same wither it was a school team or a Professional team. There was always a clown on the team.

"ATTINTION PLEASE. Will all of you please make your way into the stadium? Please sit in the area marked for you 'team'. We will begin the next round of tryouts as soon as everyone is inside."

"How many rounds are there?" Harry asked as they joined the line inside.

"Three elimination rounds to make a smaller final round." Stephen said beside him." Last year it took almost three days to get to the final round."

"You played in this league last year?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I was a All-Star last year. I was a reserve the whole season, but I learned a lot. See US Quidditch isn't like Quidditch here. We have a few injures each game and are pretty safe. It the US it's brutal between some teams. The fans are nuts there. Namely the Bomber's fans. They are certifiable."

"Wow!" Kelly said.

"If you guys get picked and have to play at the Bomber's field, I sugest earplugs. It deafening there. You can hear them in the changing rooms like three hours before the match starts." Stephen said walking up the stairs.

"What about the Banshees?" Angus asked.

"It's not so bad there. Their fans are a little more behaved. The worst place to play is the Salem Witches. No one really shows up." Stephen said "Well see you guys later." As he sat down in the All-Star's section.

"Well here I am. Good Luck you two." Angus said moving up the stairs to the Banshees section.

Kelly's friend called their good byes as they moved down the way.

"Here we are Harry. Guess your suppose to go with us." Kelly said as they reached the last section. A voice boomed over the crowed.

"Now, team scouts will give you your playing order and the games will begin. Each game will last a maximum ten minutes or until one team reaches two hundred points. After everyone has played team scouts will give those of you who will be moving on a white slip of paper that will advance you to the next round. Lets get ready to play!"

Three scouts moved up and down the rows handing out numbers in the invite section.

"Harry Potter?" a voice to his right asked.

"Yes?" Harry said turning.

A tall, thin man stood on the step above him. He reached out his hand to Harry. "I'm Mike Rain. I'm the captain of the Bomber's. Mitch sent me up here to find you. If you want to come with me, I'll introduce you to Mitch and we can get your papers signed."

Harry could hear the people around him whispering to each other. Harry grabbed his Firebolt and got up.

"Way to go Harry," Kelly said jumping up and hugging him," hopefully I'll see sometime this summer. But if not good luck!"

Harry followed Mike down the belchers and into the main lobby. Cannons items lined the wall. Every so often there was a picture of a current of past Cannon hanging on the wall. Harry grinned as he thought of Ron's expression when he told him about this. The two of them made their way past large groups of people huddled round tables filled with papers and books. Harry watched as a monitor on the wall lit up and the game being played on the field was projected.

"Their the judges for this round. They have everyone's stats and past performances in those papers and they make the choices on who goes on." Mike said.

Mike pushed open a door and they were suddenly in an orange hallway. At the end Harry could see two massive doors baring the double C's.

"Welcome to the Chuddley Cannon's enter sanctum, Harry." Mike said pushing open the doors.

Harry walked in behind him. He was a little disappointed. He thought that it would be like the locker rooms you saw on TV. Wall to wall carpet. Food everywhere. Agents running around talking on phones and people talking back and forth. Instead it was like the locker rooms at Hogwarts. Just benches and cubicles for uniforms and personal items. A Huge empty broom rack dominated one wall. Behind a glass wall that took up one of the other walls, Harry could see ten people sitting around a table. Mike opened the door to this room and urged Harry in.

"Lady and gentlemen, may I present Harry Potter. Harry, the man sitting at the head of the table is Andrew Harris owner and general manager of the Bomber's. On his right is Mitch Fang, our manager. Next to him Ryan Mitchell, another fellow Chaser. Beside him is the lovely and talented, Jessica East. She is also a Chaser. Beside her is Scott North, one of the great Beater's of our time. And beside him is Rainbow Victor. He is also one of the great Beaters of our time and Scott's partner in crime. Next we have Pete Gray, our great Keeper. This Sam O'Neill our team doctor. You'll get to know him quite well. And these are the team lawyers whom I don't know their names." Mike said pointing everyone out.

"Harry Potter," Andrew said getting up and shaking his hand," It's an honor to meet you. I've heard nothing but good things about you. That game was amazing."

"It was reckless and stupid, Potter. If you try that crap this summer I'll bet the tar out of ya." Mitch said around his stooge." Stupid kids today. Thinking they can do crazy things. Stunts like that are why we need a new Seeker this summer."

"Our Seeker plowed into the ground our last game." Scott whispered to Harry.

"He was trying to impress a girl. Now he has a massive concussion." Rainbow finished.

"It's only minor," Sam whispered," He just didn't want to play this summer."

"STOP WHISPHERING OVER THERE!" Mitch yelled at them.

"Sorry Coach."

"Sorry Coach."

"Sorry."

"Sorry, Sir."

"Anyway Harry. If you'll just sign right here," Andrew said pushing a large pile of documents toward him." this is a standard summer contract. It states that you will be paid a thousand dollars a game and five hundred for each practice. It also has the standard winning streak clause as well as injure clause. Also it states that should we make the finals your per a practice and game pay will double. Also it contains the standard legal wave for infertility."

Harry just stared at him. He had now idea what he was talking about.

"Andrew, the kid still in school," Scott said," he's never signed a contracted before."

"Harry the bare bones of it is you get five hundred to practice, a thousand dollars to play a game and double that if and when we make the finals. Also if you get hurt you get paid. And if we win three games or more in a row you get a bonus." Rainbow said.

"It's a standard first year Seeker contract." Mike said.

"Is anyone at all worried about the fact that he is only 16?"Jessica said looking down her noise at Harry.

"The arrangements have already been made for Harry. He is going to stay with mike, who will act as his guardian this season." Andrew said, "Oh and Harry arrangements have been made for school. You see our Championship games are in the middle of September and as I understand it you start school at the beginning of September. Tutors have already been lined up for you so you will not fall behind."

Harry signed the papers and handed them to the two lawyers.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Said the first lawyer.

"An account has been set up at the Bomber's bank for you," said the second." I think you will find that the standard signing bonus of six thousand dollars has been deposited."

"Come with me Potter and we'll get you measured for a uniform." Ryan said.

Harry followed him into the next room where an older woman sat.

"Welcome dear, lets get you measured shall we. I'm sure your dying to go watch the games upstairs." She said quickly measuring him." All done. Your uniform will be waiting for you."

Harry made his way back toward the field when suddenly two arms grabbed him.

"This way Harry, me boy" Scoot said

"Yes we must have some fun."Rainbow finished.

The two of them dragged Harry up into one of the boxes above the field. It was obvious that the box had seen better days. While it was still beautiful and luxurious, it was old and a bit worse for wear. Harry watched as Scott and Rainbow crept to the edge.

"Get down Harry! You want to get caught?" Scott said yanking him down beside them. "See the guy in the blue jacket in the judging box over there?"

"Yes."

"That is Maximus Brankovitch III of the Fitchburg Finches and captain of the American World Cup team. We hate him!" Scott said

"Thinks he's better than us. Ordered us around like we were dirt this year." Rainbow said.

"You guys know it's because he was still mad that we bet them in the Championship." Mike said.  
Al three of them jumped at the sound of his voice. "Stop sneaking up on us like that!" Scott said.

"Do the two of you have it or not?' Mike asked.

"Right here." Scott said pulling a box out of his pocket." I love England. Stuff you can't get in the States you can get here and stuff they can't get here you can get in the States."

"Excellent! Now Harry watch and learn. This is a part of our history." Mike said opening the box. Inside lay a small bug Harry had never seen before. It looked like a bee and a fly had mated and this was what happened.

"Now when I release this, Harry it is very important that you stay down, because Brankovitch is going to be pissed and look around for who did it." Mike said lifting the bug up.

"Yeah after he does a stupid dance and runs around screaming." Scott said laughing.

"Yeah, Mister-I'm-The-Best-in-The-World is afraid of bugs." Rainbow said laughing.

They watched as the bug flew out of the box and down the pitch to Brankovitch. It landed on him and he began to spin around slapping at him. The four of them roared in laughter. To make matters funnier, people in the judge's box were trying to help him by hitting at the bug. So he was being hit at every angle. The four of them were rolling on the floor of the high box laughing their heads off.

"You guys already set the bug on him didn't you? Thanks for waiting." Sam said as he entered the back.

"Sorry," Rainbow said wiping his eyes," we couldn't help ourselves."

"Yeah. We can't help it your slow." Scott said

"For your information I had to throw Jessica off. She was looking for you guys. She saw you two coming out of the store."

"Thanks Sam. You know how she can be." Mike said walking out of the box." So Harry not morally offended are you?"

"No. My friends Fred and George do stuff like that all the time. I'm use to it by now." He said falling in step with them.

"HARRY!" a voice rang out just before a body collided with him. "I MADE THE TEAM! I'M GOING TO BE A BOMBER'S TO!"

"Way to go Kelly," Harry gasped," your crushing my lungs."

"Oh, sorry," she said bouncing up and down," this is going to be so much fun. Did you see what just happened? It was so funny."

Harry smiled and looked over his shoulder. The guys had big grins on their faces. Rainbow had covered his mouth to stop from laughing.

"Well gotta go sign my paperwork. I'll talk to you later Harry." Kelly said running off.

"Oh Harry, Harry, Harry," Scott said in a falsetto voice," I'm soooo happy."

"Knock it off." Harry said smiling.

"Harry, guess what? We get to be together." Sam said in a girls voice clasping his hand together.

"Oh, Harry it will be so great." Mike said.

Harry took a swing at all of them." Shut up."

"Come on Romeo." Mike said. They made their way back toward the main entrance. People were slowly filtering out. Most were sad. A few girls were bawling as they left.

"It's the same every year." Scott said shaking his head." Well time to eat."

They made their way to the dinning area. After grabbing some food they all had a seat at one of the tables. The guys began to tell Harry about the other teams in the league.

"I know it was the four of you who set that bug on Maximus." A voice said behind them. They all turned to see Jessica standing there." You four need to grow up. I'm sure you'll be dragging Him into your stupid pranks. If Maximus is hurt.."

"You'll what berate us to death?" Mike asked.

"You of all people should behave better." She said.

"I say Good Day, sir." Scott said putting up his hand.

"Real mature."

"I said Good Day!"

Jessica stormed away.

"Ignore her Harry. Jessica East thinks that the world should bow to her. Her father is one of the riches men in the world. Jessica is his little princess. Playing Quidditch is her way of rebelling against her father trying to make her marry some guy." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, she's always ruining our fun." Scott said.

"Don't think about it if she looks down at you Harry. She thinks that if you or your parents don't have a few million in the bank your not worth her time." Sam said

"She is a Bitch." Mike said picking at his food." Her family lords their money over everyone."

"Says the rich handsome Qidditch star." Scott said," Harry, Mike here is the heir to a multi-billion dollar empire. He graduated top of his class for Yale. Yet he plays Quidditch for about half of what his quarterly allowance is."

"He's my Hero." Sam said in a fake quivery voice.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah." Mike said pushing his head.

Harry smile. They reminded him of Hermione, Ron, and him. He felt a spike of sadness go through him.

"What's wrong Harry?" Mike asked.

"I wish my friends knew about this. I didn't have a chance to tell them. I need to get one of them to take care of Hedwig."

"Who is Hedwig?"  
"My owl. She can't come with me I'm guessing. So she'll need to stay at Ron's."

"You can use one of the post owls to send them a message. Tell them to write you at the Bomber's field. You'll get the letter." Mike said.

Harry made his way to the post owls. He gabbed a piece of paper and wrote.

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_I hope you both are well. I'm writing to both of you and sending the letter to Ron's. I won't be able to see you this summer. Please have your dad tell the Order, Ron. I've been signed to play Quidditch in the United States this summer for the Bomber's. It's great. The guys on the team are nice. The Beaters are like Fred and George so it will be fun. Yes, Hermione, I have an adult looking after me. His name is Mike Rain; he's the captain and a Chaser. One of the players is kind of stuck up but she's okay. One of the people who tried out with me is on the team. Her name is Kelly Dobby; she's a reserve Keeper for the Appleby Arrows. I think this will be fun. _

_Ron, could you take care of Hedwig for me this summer. I can't take her with me and I think she'll be happy at your house. Explain to her for me that she can't come. Mike says you can write me and address the letters to the Bomber's stadium and I'll get them. Tell Hagrid for me! I have to be in the US Monday! I hope to see the two of you on the train, but if we make the finals I won't be back at Hogwarts tell the end of September. Don't worry Hermione; they have tutors set up for me. I'll miss you guys this summer. Have fun. Tell Fred and George I said Thanks! Tell your mom not to worry Ron. Well I need to get back. I think we'll be leaving soon. See you soon._

_Harry_

Harry quickly reread the letter then gave it to the post owl. He watched it fly away.

"The first times always hard. It gets easier." Mike said setting his hand on Harry's shoulder." Now come on. We're going to go make fun of Maximus as he comes out of the stadium."

Harry laughed and followed him

Harry stood in aw as they pulled up to the Bomber's stadium. If he had though the Cannons stadium was nice it was nothing to this. The stadium was four blocks long in the front. The main gates where under a huge arch, which had two Quidditch players flying at each other. The gates that went up and down the front all had names over them. He entered through the main gates and once again stopped. The floors of the hall were white marble with gold veins. A huge souvenir stand stood in the middle of the hall. He could see closed vendor carts everywhere. A stand as you walked in was overflowing with programs. Banners hung from the rafters marking the division and championship wins of the team.

"Harry this way." Mike called.

Harry moved after him. One of the walls was covered in pictures of the Bomber's. Hundreds upon hundreds of photos were incased behind glass. As he turn the corner a huge glass trophy case stood in the middle of the floor. Every inch of it was filled with trophes. Small, big, little, and the World Cup filled it. Harry saw a huge pair of doors bearing a huge B. This was the entrance to the locker rooms. Harry pushed open the doors.

Harry turned and looked around. This was the locker room? It looked like the locker rooms you saw on TV. Harry could see a wieght room of to one side. Next to it was a medical office where he could see Sam walking around. Sam waved at him. Harry slowly waved back. Next to Sam's office was Mitch's office. Harry could see huge play boards lining the walls.

"HURRY UP YOU SLOW POKES! WE HAVE THREE DAYS TELL WE PLAY THE SLAMMERS IN THE FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON. RIGHT NOW I THINK MY DEAD GRANNY COULD BE YOU LOUSE SIDEWINDERS! WE WILL NOT LOSS THAT GAME! #$&#!" Mitch yelled at them out his door.

"Harry, over here." Scott called." You're lockers by mine. Don't worry about Mitch yelling. He's always like that. It's when he whispers that you need to worry. So what do you think of the locker room?"

"Wow!" Harry said sitting down.

Scott smiled as he pulled of his shirt and hung it up. "Yeah, I thought the same thing first time I came in here. This is the most expensive stadium ever built in the world. About thirty years ago the old stadium was falling apart. Andrew's dad tore it down and built this. People thought he was nuts. But the place sells out ever game. Regular season or summer season. For the last twenty years the Championship games for regular season and summer have been played here."

Harry turned around and saw his uniform for the first time. It was jet black with a huge crimson red B on the back. His last name was also written in crimson red. The arm and leg pads where black as well. Harry noticed a small plastic box sitting on a shelf. He opened it. Lying inside was a mouth guard. Hanging also was a practice uniform of lighter black.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You guys don't use mouth guards. The commission ordered it here years ago due to injures. We play rougher the your probably use to. No worries, you'll get use to it in no time." Scott said.

Harry quickly changed into his practice cloths and followed Scoot out to the pitch.

"Get ready Harry. This is like nothing you've ever seen." Scott said mounting his broom.

Harry mounted his broom and pushed off. He flew up a little ways and turned around. He nearly fell off his broom. Hundreds of thousands of seats lined the field. Some of the boxes toward high into the air. The announcers box sat nestled between two huge score boards. Advertisement blinked all over the stadium. Harry could see the huge screens that flanked both ends of the field. The team boxes hung on the sides of the walls above the ground with staircases leading down. Everywhere you looked you could see crimson red and black. Banners of every team in the US hang around the inside of the field. Hanging from the four decks where banners of every Quidditch team in the world. Harry understood what Scott had ment about this being the most expensive stadium in the world. Harry saw on the home score board that his name had already been added.

"Alright there Harry?" Mike said flying up to him." It's a bit to take in a first, but soon you'll forget about most of this."

"Harry, have you seen this place? It's like WOW!" Kelly said flying up to him.

"LESS YAPIN MORE FLYIN!" Mitch yelled at them.

Harry flew into place as Mitch released the Snitch for him. Below he could see the other working out play. Harry flew through the air chasing the Snitch. Every time he would ketch it, Mit6ch would yell at him to stop showing off and get his head in the game. Then Mitch would let it go again and Harry would fly after it. When Mitch finally blew the whistle to end practice, Harry finally realized how late it was.

"GET SO GRUB, THEN GET IN THE BREIFINGROOM FOR A GAME PLAN RUN DOWN." Mitch yelled walking of the field.

"My shoulders hurt, my back hurts, and my butt hurts, and I even think my eyes hurt." Kelly said dragging her broom behind her." Please tell me every practice isn't like this."

"Shuck it up. You are here to represent our team." Jessica said walking past.

"No worries, Kelly. This was not a typical practice." Scott said Helping Kelly up.

"Yeah. Most practices start in the weight room, followed by running, then cardio workouts, then flying, and then we look at game plans." Rainbow said walking by.

"It gets easier. Harry you looked great up there. Tomorrow you'll work with Scott and Rainbow. Their going to teach you about some of the things our Beaters do here and toughen you up a little." Mike said.

Harry smiled and made his way inside. He put his broom away and grabbed some food and made his way to the briefing room. A pile of game boards hung on the wall. Harry groaned. This was going to take forever.

Harry followed Mike out of the elevator and into a penthouse suite.

"This is your room Harry. It's kinda plain butt I didn't know what you would like. Your school books where delivered if you want to work on some homework. Oh, your trunk has already been sent to Hogwarts, along with your owl's cage. I think your school letter is with your books. Some letters came for you from your friends there in there to. You can go anywhere on this floor with out a problem. There's food in the kitchen. Other then that, have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. I'm going on a date, so I'll see you tomorrow morning at five." Mike said after letting him in.

Harry walked into his room. A huge bed took up most of the room. A desk sat against the wall and hanging in the corner was a tv/vcr/dvd combo. A sterio system hung over the desk. There were four doors in the room. One lead in and out of the main living room. One lead to the bathroom. One opens in to the closet. And the last opened onto a wrap-around porch that over looked the city. Harry wondered out on to the porch. He followed it around to a private swimming pool. Flowers were everywhere on the porch. He made his way back to his room. Setting on the desk were a pile of schoolbooks, a Bomber's playbook, and a stack of letters. Harry set the letters on his bed and went to get some food. He settled down and began to read his letters.

_Harry,_

_Way to go! The Bomber's! They're the best in the US. Man you are so lucky. Hermione is driving me nuts. She convinced your going to get killed. Her and my mom have been having a 'what if Harry..' fest. The Order was mad that they were not informed about you leaving. (Moody kept yelling' Constant Vigilance') Write me and tell me everything!_

_Ron_

_P.s. Ginny was made a Prefict!_

Harry opened the next letter.

_Harry James Potter, I swear to God if you break your neck I will beat you tell you DIE! How could you go and do something so irresponsible? Why didn't you tell us about this sooner? Missing school, is Quidditch really worth that? You had better be at the train or I am not speaking to you ever again!_

_Hermione_

_P.s. I didn't mean that. I'll speak to you again._

_p.s.p.s. BE CAREFULL HARRY!_

Harry smiled and moved on to the next.

_Harry,_

_Good for you, Harry, making the Bomber's. I'm trying to get Dummbledor to whip up a viewing cauldron so we can watch you here. I think everyone will want to watch you play. Be careful over there, Harry. Those Americans play rougher and cheat. Fang and I will be rooting for you._

_Hagrid_

Harry lay back on the bed. It had been a long day. He still couldn't believe he was here. He worried that he wouldn't be good enough to compete on the level the Bomber's competed at.


End file.
